Ragnarsdottir
|refid = |dialogue =NPCM_EN02_MajorRagnarsdottir.txt }} Major Ragnarsdottir was an officer in the Enclave loyal to Ellen Santiago before 2086. Background Ragnarsdottir was a Enclave-affiliated member of the United States Armed Forces before the Great War. When the bombs dropped, the major survived inside the Whitespring bunker alongside then Secretary of Agriculture Thomas Eckhart, Agent Grey and a group of generals and other loyal soldiers that had already been stationed in the bunker. Ragnarsdottir survived Thomas Eckhart's purges of the bunker staffWhitespring surveillance recordings#1.1.7 and went on to serve as the secretary's chief of recon operations and "recruitment."Whitespring surveillance recordings#2.9.6 By mid-2080,The years are calculated basing on the surveillance recordings, assuming that they follow a year.month.day format and are relative to the activation of the facility on October 23, 2077 (1.1.1). the Responders became a natural source of recruits, though many would require brainwashing in order to be pressed into the Enclave's ranks. Both Eckhart and Ragnarsdottir were keenly aware that torture would not lead the United States back to supremacy. Ragnarsdottir's scouts discovered that West Tek's FEV research survived the nuclear blasts and also located the Chinese covert facility at Mama Dolce's Food Processing near Morgantown. Ragnarsdottir also oversaw the efforts to hack the election system in order to allow Eckhart to become the President of the United States/the President of the Enclave. As a commander, Ragnarsdottir was not deaf to the needs of his men and tried to accommodate them within reason. Minimizing casualties due to work accidents, like when Sergeant Donnelley nearly broke his neck while mounting communications dishes in Charlestown, were top at his list of concerns.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#RE: Surveillance Dishes He was also very liberal with ammunition assignments, to the point that Eckhart had to remind him that the bunker's automated assembly units could not keep up with the ammunition expenditure when he requisitioned 500 plasma cartridges merely three weeks after filing a previous requisition order.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#RE: Ammunition Requisition Ragnarsdottir was also quick to act when it came to missing research teams or soldiers.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#RE: Remote Lab 1.2 However, as time went on, Ragnarsdottir began to have his doubts about Eckhart's plans. As one of the officers in charge of gaining access to Appalachia's nuclear missile silos, he realized the connection between the automated DEFCON monitors and the situation in the region. He correctly surmised that Grey would be arguing for false flag attacks but the prospect "of putting Appalachia through hell just so could finally win this war" did not appeal to him.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#Tricking DEFCON When Eckhart started trying to trigger DEFCON 1 so he could launch nukes at China, Ragnarsdottir informed General Santiago of the lengths he was going to, which included unleashing scorchbeasts, Liberators and Huntersville super mutants on Appalachia. When confronted with this knowledge, Eckhart drugged Santiago and kept her in an artificially-induced coma until he had need of her clearance.Whitespring surveillance recordings#6.9.7 Ragnarsdottir discovered this and began gathering soldiers loyal to them and Santiago to take down Eckhart. In 2086, they made their move, successfully reviving Santiago from her coma and arresting Eckhart.Whitespring surveillance recordings#8.5.2Whitespring surveillance recordings#8.5.4 The uprising set explosive charges on parts of MODUS in an attempt to disable the AI which was loyal to Eckhart. This failed and in retaliation, MODUS destroyed the weapons lab and and ruptured a toxin tank that leaked into the air circulation system, suffocating all human inhabitants, including Ragnarsdottir. Appearances Ragnarsdottir is mentioned only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The name Ragnarsdottir follows patronymic Icelandic naming conventions, being a combination of the father's first name and the suffix -son for a male child and -dóttir for a female child. The name Ragnarsdottir literally means "Ragnar's daughter." References Category:Fallout 76 Enclave characters Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters